Courthouse Candy
by Annichka
Summary: Misfortune reunites old friends as Bella signs on to defend Rose in a comedic courtroom one-shot. Kinky escort shenanigans, check. Schmexy prosecutor Edward Masen, check. Rated M for HOTT. Created as a Wide Awake Rehab Secret Santa gift for Revreg.


**Courthouse Candy**

**AN: This is a Secret Santa o/s submission for my Rehab buddy Rev. As always SM owns the characters, I just persuade them to do my naughty bidding. ;) A very special thank you goes out to my beautiful and talented beta Mop over at Wide Awake Rehab. You're the bread to my butter bb. Happy Holidays!**

**~BPOV~**

It takes a long time to develop a finely tuned ear to single out the sound of bullshit. It is this that, for the most part, guides me in picking and choosing cases with a propensity to bring me a win.

Do not misunderstand my intentions, however. I certainly do take on clients that commit crimes and find themselves on the wrong side of the law, if I think I can win a case. I just don't take on the ones that lie to me. So when I got a phone call last week from my high school cheerleading co-captain, who had the misfortune of getting caught pandering to an undercover officer, I naturally took the case.

"So I went to Stanford and you went on to perfect your talents in fellatio then?" I asked snarkily.

"Look, don't you get all high and mighty on me, Bella. I make a damn good living that happens to capitalize on my natural talents and abilities," Rosalie said. "Besides, my little mishap gives us an opportunity to catch up on old times."

Being a lawyer is often a lonely business that begins at the butt crack of dawn and ends somewhere long past dinner and just before Letterman launches into his Top Ten list. Its been a while since I had any female companionship and representing Rosalie would allow me to live vicariously through her sexcapades. At the very least it would probably amuse the hell out of me.

"Alright, Rose, I'll do it," I conceded. "But don't expect a discount."

"Oh, Bella, I wouldn't fucking dream of it."

After I hung up, I found myself wondering what Rose looked like now and what kind of shenanigans she had gotten herself into. I called up my secretary, Ned and asked him to send me the police report and see what else he could drudge up before Monday. I realized it was Saturday afternoon, but my philosophy was that if I work, you work. Ned expected it, just like I did when I was a legal secretary putting myself through school.

By Thursday, I had thoroughly interviewed Rose and the prosecutors' witnesses and spent the remainder of the week clearing up loose ends so that I could be in court the following week. My firm–Johnson, O'Leary and McDowell–had a long list of clients and I was a star attorney amongst the non-partnering ranks. They weren't thrilled that I was going to be representing what turned out to be a high-end Los Angeles escort with a penchant for entertaining businessmen. I convinced them I could retain our firm's winning streak and promised to take on the undesirable client that the entire office had nicknamed, Peeping Thomas.

-0-

The following week, Ned informed me, a half an hour before walking into the courtroom, that the prosecutor's office was bringing in a new lawyer to try Rose's case. The only thing he could find out was that his name was Edward Masen, and he appeared to have passed the bar four years ago, and came from the private sector with a solid reputation for courtroom competency. This appeared to be his first stint as an employee of the Orange County District Attorney's office.

_Well, Mr. Masen, let's hope that this won't be your last_.

**~EPOV~**

I hated being nervous. I knew that by outward appearances I looked confident and smart, but on the inside I felt like I would be sick. I had been negotiating a position within the DA's office for a couple of weeks and accepted an offer only yesterday. I was hired to take the place of an old friend, Angela Weber. Angela had been planning to go out on maternity leave. Unfortunately, Angela developed preeclampsia yesterday morning and now I'm stuck trying the case she had anticipated would be her be last before her baby came.

Being under prepared with less than twenty four hours notice is like my worst nightmare, and only slightly less humiliating than my other recurring nightmare in which I mysteriously find myself roaming the hallways of my high school naked. Sure, lots of people have that dream, but do they run into the girl they had fantasized about for four years and decide that their current state of undress is the appropriate time to ask said girl on a date? My point exactly.

The sound of clicking heels startled me out of my nervous vegetative state and I looked up in time to watch two of the most beautiful women I'd ever seen stride confidently into the courtroom. I smirked to myself knowingly as I glance, back to the written deposition in front of me. I knew the defendant, Rosalie Hale, would be beautiful. Anyone who got away with charging $2,500 an hour for her services would likely be beautiful. I just hadn't expected her lawyer to be so disarmingly sensual as well. As the bailiff makes his way into the room and announced the judge's presence, I snuck another look at the competition. I heard someone in the office mention that her name was Isabella Swan and that she had the reputation of a pit bull. Unfortunately for me, she didn't look like one.

-0-

**~BPOV~**

I felt confident that I could get Rosalie off on entrapment. During jury selection, Masen seemed tentative, but competent. Must be rough jumping into a trial case his first day on the job. Too bad we had to be on opposite sides though, I'd like to take those glasses off his face and run my hands through his messy hair. About an hour ago I discovered that he had bright green eyes, and I felt my girly parts twitch.

By lunch time, the jury had been selected and I was grateful to get out of the courtroom. We had an hour and a half recess and I needed to prep Rose before she was called to the stand. I set Rose up in one of the courthouse conference rooms and ran to grab a drink from the fountain. In my haste to get back to work I turned too swiftly, lost my footing, and ran straight into Masen.

My entire body flushed with embarrassment and it took me a second to register that he had caught me and prevented me from landing ass over tea kettle in the middle of the busy courthouse hallway. It felt like slow motion as every detail of the interaction seemed to burn itself into my brain. Masen's green eyes were so much more beautiful, and slightly mesmerizing, up close.

Realizing that I had my hands on his chest, I snapped myself away and quickly straightened my pencil skirt that had become slightly twisted in the collision. It had become slightly twisted in the collision, riding up a few inches. I didn't mind showing him a little thigh, but didn't want to give _everyone_ a show.

"I am so sorry, Mr. Masen, please excuse me. I didn't see you standing behind me," I said, trying to cover my embarrassment.

"No problem, Ms. Swan, I pride myself on being in the right place at the right time," he said with a crooked grin before his eyes made their way to my blouse. They went wide for a fraction of a second, before he diverted them and coughed in an attempt to hide his obvious ogling. I could have sworn I saw his face turn pink.

_Hmm, he gets shy when he eyes the goodies. Oh Mr. Masen, I like shy guys._

"Yes, well, thanks to your well-placed proximity I avoided a twisted ankle," I chuckled and reigned in my inner predator. "See you in the courtroom, counselor."

I didn't even give him a second glance as I walked away from him, but I could feel his eyes on my ass and I was suddenly grateful that I had worn the black stockings with the sexy seam up the back. Giddy that I had the last word and that Masen was left with his mouth hanging open, I decided to stop off at the bathroom to touch up my makeup. My mouth went dry when I saw my reflection in the mirror. Evidence of my sloppy slurping at the fountain rested squarely on my fully erect left nipple. My lacy white bra and even the darkened outline of areola were on display through my crisp white shirt. I thought I would have a stroke.

_Breathe, Bella_. I buttoned up the blazer I was wearing and tried in vain to revive the confident lawyer that had left me momentarily.

_Okay, so he saw my nipple, maybe it can work to my advantage._

-0-

The prosecution's first witness was a former john, Wilson Fox of Rosalie's. He was the Chief Financial Officer of a local technology manufacturer that made cellular phone microchips and his blatant nerd tendencies practically screamed the sound reasoning behind his need to pay to get laid. Unfortunately for us, Wilson Fox apparently struck some sort of deal with Orange County because he was singing like a fucking canary.

Masen had already established that Fox had met Rose at a dinner following a large technology expo that was held at the Los Angeles Convention Center five months ago. He said Rose, who had identified herself as Sasha, had arrived on the arm of a competitor. Fox testified that he overheard the competitor drunkenly reveal that Sasha was a high-end escort. The following week, Fox's assistant found the "company" that Rose worked for and requested her services.

"I paid Sasha–I mean Ms. Hale–five thousand dollars for two hours of her… time," he said.

"Thank you, Mr. Fox, no further questions your honor," Masen said.

I decided to make Mr. Masen squirm a bit.

"Mr. Fox," I said as I stood up and slowly made my way to the front of the table at which I'd been sitting. "What exactly did you get for your five grand?"

He crossed his legs and swallowed as he pondered my question. "Um… sex."

"Okay, well, could you take us through that evening so we can fully understand what you are alleging?"

"Uhmm, I met her at the Disneyland Californian and asked her to wear a costume for me," Fox sputtered, sweat beaded on his forehead.

"She wore a Cinderella costume with a short skirt and no underwear and I had her clean the floors on her hands and knees," he said, looking down at his hands in his lap.

"I see, so you paid her to clean your floors, anything else? Did you dress up as well?" I asked.

"Yes, I um, dressed up as her mean step sister, Anastasia. After she cleaned the floors I ripped her dress off of her and I," he took a furtive glance over at the jury, "asked her to uh… fuck me with her sparkly wand."

I turned and raised an eyebrow at Rose who was wearing a bored and somewhat disgusted expression. I could almost hear her voice say, "You see the type of fucked up shit I have to put up with?"

"I see," I said with a slight smirk, and looked over to Masen who was rubbing his forehead and shielding his eyes. "Did you know that Cinderella didn't have a wand, Mr. Fox?"

Masen apparently had enough of his witness' twisted fairy tale because he quickly stood up and yelled, "Objection your honor. Ms. Swan is clearly badgering the witness." Masen shot me a steely look. I could see the hard outline of his jaw and I knew I was getting to him.

"Sustained," the judge said.

"Withdrawn," I nodded. "No further questions, your honor."

Masen's next witness was the undercover officer who made Rose's arrest. Officer Emmett Cullen looked like he just stepped off a Chip and Dale's stage. When he was asked to identify the woman he arrested for pandering, he nodded towards my client with a smile and a wink.

_Hmm, curious behavior for an officer of the law._

Masen walked to the center of the courtroom and continued his questioning.

"Officer Cullen, how did you meet the defendant?" he asked.

"I met her at Sidelines, it's a sports bar outside of Beverly Hills," the officer replied.

"Was your initial interaction with her part of a sting operation?" Masen asked.

"No, I was off duty. She is gorgeous so I noticed her right away. I was with a couple of friends after hours and over the course of the evening I watched her kick the asses of half the men in the bar at pool," he chuckled. "She was really good. Anyway, I asked her if she wanted to dance and she said no."

"So is that where it ended, officer?" Masen pressed.

I found myself watching Masen's body instead of listening to the witness. When he twisted to glance at the jury or look at Rose, I could see evidence of a muscled torso beneath his light blue shirt. I wanted to run my hands up his chest and over his shoulders to rid him of the offending jacket that blocked my view.

"No, I saw her again three months ago, in a photograph while perusing the file the department has been building against Kittens Escorts," Cullen said. "I told the chief that I had seen her before and thought I could be a believable john because I had already laid the groundwork of a believable cover."

"So you went back to the sports bar?"

"No, I called the company and requested her to escort me to a charity event for PETA, you know, People For the Ethical Treatment of Animals?" he said. "She recognized me from the bar, and asked how I found her but believed my explanation. Anyway, we had a good time and flirted and such. After the event, I asked her to go to a hotel with me."

"She agreed, but said I still needed to pay her. I had racked up a $7,500 bill at this point and she wanted to be sure she was paid," Cullen said. "I asked her what that price included and she said it was for her time."

Masen had crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against his table. "At what point did you make the arrest officer?"

"I asked her if how much extra I'd have to pay to get a complete service package," he said, looking over at Rose unabashedly. "She said she could throw in a blow job in the car for free, but I uh, said I wanted her the whole evening. Ms. Hale said it would cost me $15,000 and she wanted the money up front. At that point I had what I needed so I made the arrest," Cullen finished.

-0-

**~EPOV~**

I made my way back from my chair and tried to keep my game face on. I knew Ms. Swan saw the holes in my witness' testimony and if the tables had been turned I would have driven a truck through them. In her opening statement she told the jury she intended to prove that the only thing Rosalie was guilty of was falling victim to entrapment and I just gave her the ammunition she needed.

Sitting down, I felt her eyes on me and caught her looking just before she turned her head to consult with her client. The silky brown waves of her hair cascaded down to the middle of her back, and while she whispered to Ms. Hale, a stray hair fell out of place. I wanted so badly to tuck it back behind her ear. I had barely been able to contain myself in the hallway earlier when I saw her breast through her shirt. I hope to God she realized her scandalous attire once she got to the bathroom because I didn't want anyone else getting an eyeful of her nipples. I was so beside myself with trying to control the instant erection that was threatening to jump out of my pants I didn't compose myself enough to warn her.

When she got back to the courtroom however, I noticed her blazer was buttoned in the middle. At the very least, Ms. Hale would have told her. Certainly she wouldn't develop an aneurism over a nipple.

_I'm such a douche_.

To make matters worse, I had to watch Ms. Swan, in her strappy heels and tight skirt, walk around in front of me, teasing me with her ass and her lips, while everyone listens to testimony about dirty sex acts with Ms. Hale. It was so distracting. I thought I was even developing some sort of sixth sense that enabled me to tune in and listen to the gentle scratching of her silk stockings every time she crossed her long, sexy thighs.

_Fuck, I need to get out of this courtroom and splash some cold water on my face._

"Your honor, I'd like to request a short recess to confer with my client regarding Officer Cullen's testimony."

"Very well, Ms. Swan, will 15 minutes be sufficient?"

"Yes, thank you sir."

I almost groaned outwardly when she said that. Thinking about her calling me sir…

_Jesus Christ, get a hold of yourself Masen._

With that, the judge gave the jury a short break. Crap, I needed to fix this mess before I lost the case.

Swan may be hot, but she wasn't worth messing up my career over. Before I walked into the cluster fuck that was this case, I had been told that Officer Cullen was a solid witness. It was a complete surprise to me that he had been shot down by Rosalie Hale in a bar prior to the sting, and I don't even think Angela knew that Cullen had propositioned the defendant and not the other way around. Swan was going to go for the jugular here as soon as she called him to the stand. I glanced over at the jury. I was mulling over my bloody demise when I noticed one of the older male jurors was watching Officer Cullen who was staring at Hale–he hadn't taken his eyes off the defendant since he walked into the courtroom. From the outside, Cullen looked more like a guy consumed by an obsession than he did a police officer protecting public safety. I about choked on my tongue when he winked at her from the stand.

Pondering my best options, I decided that offering a plea bargain might be my best hope for salvaging my first day on the job.

Just then, Swan and her client walked through the double doors of the courtroom. When the judge returned and everyone sat down, I spoke up before she had a chance to return Cullen to the stand.

"Your honor, may we please approach the bench?"

"Very well, counselor," he acquiesced.

We walked to the front of the room. Standing less than eight inches from Ms. Swan was a heady experience. She gave off a light floral scent and I desperately wanted to stick my face into her hair.

"Your honor, in light of Officer Cullen's testimony, the county is prepared to offer the defendant a plea bargain. May we go back to your chambers and discuss this further?"

The judge looked somewhat relieved and notified the jury.

-0-

~**BPOV**~

Walking back to our cars, Rose wasn't entirely pleased over the outcome of the case. I was, however. One day in the courtroom and this case was finished and we didn't even have to put her on the stand.

"Bella, I'm just pissed that I have to pay the $15,000 fine. You know, I work hard for my money," she said pouting.

"Rose, you fucked a guy in the ass with a princess wand. Trust me, you got off easy," I laughed.

"Besides, I know you can afford it."

"So this lawyer shit really suits you, Bells. I'm glad you are doing something you love." Rose opened up her purse and dug for her keys once we got to her red Mercedes. "You know that prosecutor was pretty hot, for a moment there I thought you were going to send me down the river just so he'd feel better about himself."

"Yeah, well, thanks for the vote of confidence, but unlike you, I keep work and pleasure separate," I jabbed.

"Oh, that was a low blow, Swan." Rose laughed at her double entendre and stepped into her car. "Thanks for the help though, seriously. Hey, we should celebrate. Want to get a drink?"

The thought of being at a bar with Rosalie sounded like death on a cracker. The last thing I wanted to do was fight off men with a stick all night. Besides, standing next to Aphrodite incarnate all night didn't do much for the ego. A glass of wine and some quiet music was more along the lines of what I had planned for the evening.

We said our goodbyes and I stepped into the parking garage elevator. Just before it closed a hand reached out and stopped the door. My stomach clenched when I looked up into the green eyes of, none other than, Edward Masen.

"Sorry, Mr. Masen, I didn't see you there." He appeared to be out of breath.

"No worries, I was a little lost and just grateful to find the elevator."

He said he was headed to the same level as I was and my vag did a happy dance. His tie was loosened and I could tell he was nervous.

"So it was your first day, huh?"

"Yeah," he said with a sigh. "Certainly started off with a bang, eh?" He chuckled and looked at me with a smirk.

"Something like that."

The elevator door opened and we both walked in the same direction. I put my hand in my blazer to grab my keys, but they weren't there. Panic bubbled up in my chest and I slid my hand into the front pocket of my brief case to see if I accidentally put them in there.

_Shit._

"Well, it was a pleasure to work with you, Ms. Swan," he said and stuck out his hand.

"You too, and its Bella," I said as I shook his hand. Looking down at his fingers in mine, I couldn't help but think about what they would feel like on my body.

"Edward."

"Yes, well this is mine," I said pointing to my white Honda Pilot. He lingered like he wanted to say something more, but just nodded and walked toward the next aisle of vehicles. The butterflies that had invaded my stomach fluttered away in frustration. I leaned my knee against the car and propped up my briefcase. I proceeded to empty the entire contents of the bag. Nothing. _Shit._ I glanced up to look through the window and sure enough, my keys were lying on the floor mat. I banged my head against the window and let a stream of obscenities flow from my mouth.

"Bella? Is everything okay?"

I groaned, recognizing the honey coated voice and recalled that this was actually my second embarrassing moment with him today.

"No, actually. I locked my keys in the car and now it will likely take two hours for Triple A to get here with a locksmith to rescue me."

"Well it's a good thing I'm still here then."

I looked up at Edward, sitting behind the wheel a newish Volvo SUV wearing a crooked grin.

"Right, I forgot about your impeccable sense of timing." I glanced around the parking lot warily and shoved my laptop and papers back in the bag. Weighing my options quickly, I decided there were worse things than being stuck in a car with a schmexy man like Edward Cullen.

"Well, I live about twenty miles from here and I have a spare key, that would be better than waiting for Triple-A. You sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all, it's been a while since I could claim saving a damsel in distress twice in one day," he deadpanned. His laughing eyes gave him away.

"Yes, well I know how important bragging rights are." I smiled at him, suddenly incredibly grateful for the assistance and made my way to the passenger side of the Volvo.

I put my bag in the back and tried in vain to get the seat belt to work. "I think it's stuck. Man, I'm just having the worst luck today."

"Here, let me help." Edward leaned over me and opened the car door that had trapped a corner of the seat belt. His body was so close to mine that I got goose bumps and my nipples stood at attention. "There." He accidentally brushed past my breast as he pulled back to sit into his seat. The spark that flashed through my body caused me to grip the door rest.

_Shit, this is going to be a long car ride_.

I felt the wetness pool between my thighs and I self-consciously crossed my legs. Edward also seemed nervous. He fumbled around for a radio station and settled on one playing the new Chester French song. He checked his side mirrors as he pulled out of the parking garage and I wondered if perhaps he hadn't heard this song before and smiled knowingly to myself. I loved this song.

"_But you feel so clean. Well she craves affection, so I use protection, and I know she loves me, she loves everybody. Baby oh no, oh yeah, darling oh no, baby don't! Now that we made it this far, now that we made a mess in the car, you aughtta give it a rest," the song crooned from the speaker._

I stole a glance to check out Edward's reaction to the lyrics and I couldn't stop myself from busting up laughing. He coughed nervously and reached to turn down the radio.

"You've never heard that song I take it?"

"Um, no. Sorry. So uh… Ms. Hale must have been pleased with the way the case turned out," he said, changing the subject.

"Not really, she wasn't thrilled about the fine or having a felony pandering count on her record. But, that's Rose, she wants her cake and expects to eat it, too."

"Is she a regular client then?"

"Nah, I mostly represent civil case clients. Rose is an old friend from high school," I said looking up at him. "I was just helping her out."

We talked the entire way to my house. He was charming and I couldn't help wondering where his bit of shyness came from. He was smart and had the sort of dry sense of humor that I loved. My eyes occasionally drifted to his thighs and jaw. A couple of times he had to repeat himself because I lost track of the conversation in my day dream of straddling his lap and licking the entire length of that jaw.

"What street do you live on?"

"Manzanita. It's about a mile down and on your left."

My house came into view and I felt a little surge of pride. It was a split level home at the end of a quiet street. I hopped out and walked around the side of the house to grab the spare key from the planter. I stuck the key in the door and Edward startled me.

"Your house is lovely."

He was talking a little closer to my ear than one would consider appropriate. I mumbled "thanks," and pushed the door open to escape his hot breath. My girly bits were screaming: 'No, turn around.'

I set my bag on the table in the foyer and offered Edward a drink.

I was about to turn around when I didn't get an immediate response from him but I was stopped suddenly by his strong arms around my middle.

"I'm more hungry than I am thirsty," he breathed into my ear. I felt his strong thighs push me forward so that I was flush against the wall. The bulge in his pants rubbed against my ass and his right hand reached down to trail the front of my thigh.

I gasped and my body responded by pushing back against him. "Unngh, Edward."

"I've been dying to touch you every since you walked into the courtroom this morning," he growled.

"Fuck, you smell amazing."

He nuzzled my neck and sucked my earlobe into his mouth. His hand pushed its way up under my blouse and found my nipple. The other hand pushed my skirt up over my thighs. I groaned when he stuck his fingers into my panties.

"Oh fuck, your pussy is so wet for me, Bella. I just want to taste you."

In my wildest fantasy I wouldn't have imagined Edward was this forceful, and I found myself praying he would just take me right there in the hallway.

He turned me around and, to my surprise, he sunk to his knees. I ran my hands through his messy hair and pulled a little, so he was forced to look at me. His eyes were dark and full of lust. I took his glasses off and I leaned down to kiss him. He tasted like mint and sex and I wanted to devour him. Edward pulled away but kept his eyes on mine as he rolled down my stockings. He slipped my heels off and lifted my foot up to his mouth.

"My God, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He was kissing my arch and the back of knee before putting my leg over his shoulder. I groaned and I felt the waves of anticipation pool between my legs. Edward leaned in and sucked my clit into his mouth.

"Fuck, you taste so sweet, Bella. I am going to make you cum so hard you are going to forget your name," he promised.

His hands gripped my ass and he buried his face between my legs. Leaning my head back against the wall, I saw my reflection in the mirror on the opposite wall. My mouth was open and my whole body was quivering as Edward continued to lick and suck my clit. I saw him reach up and push two fingers into my pussy and I screamed as I exploded into his mouth. I was shaking and barely able to continue standing when he pulled back and wiped my wetness from his lips.

"Seeing you come undone like that, Bella… that was beautiful."

I was a mess and I suddenly realized that Edward was still fully dressed. I smiled at him and pulled off the remainder of my clothes, making my way down the hall to my bedroom. He followed me into the room and I proceeded to slowly undress him; careful to touch everything but his pulsing cock. The muscles I thought I saw through his shirt earlier that day did not prepare me for the stunning specimen before me. I pushed him to a sitting position onto the edge of my bed and I could swear he was feeling a little cocky.

"Well, I have to admit that that was nice, Edward, but I'm pretty sure I still remember my name."

"Oh, that sounds like a challenge, Ms. Swan," he said, grabbing me and pulling me into his arms. "I may have let you win in the courtroom, but one thing I'm fairly certain of is that I am going to win in here. He flipped our positions around so that I was leaning over the end of my bed. I felt him graze my pussy with himself as breathed into my ear.

"Oh, Bella, I loved licking you but I need to feel you on my cock." He pushed into me in one gentle stroke and I swear that he was so big I could feel the pulsing veins rubbing against my walls. "Oh, fuck, you are so tight Bella."

His pulled me so that I was bent over but only leaning on the bed slightly. His hands moved to my stomach and felt him pull himself intome so beautifully and deep that I instantly felt my orgasm building.

"Oh, yes, Edward. Unngh. Yes, fuck me. Feel me."

He lifted one hand to my breast and pinched my nipple, sending me over the edge and into oblivion.

As I recovered, I felt him increase the pace of his thrusts. He was losing his careful control and I started pushing back against his thighs, urging him deeper inside of me.

"Oh, fuuuck, I'm going to come. Oh, aghhhh," he yelled and I squeezed him even tighter.

Sweaty and spent, he slumped against my back and pulled me into a standing position.

"Are you okay?" he asked sheepishly. "I mean, I hope I didn't hurt you or anything."

I giggled at his quick return to shy Edward.

"Uh, no. I'm perfect. But um, I think I'm going to need a shower before we go back to get my car."

He looked hopeful and wiggled his brows. "Can I join you?"

"Yes counselor, I think that would be just fine. 'Sides, I have been dying to try out this new fairy wand my friend loaned me." Edward looked shocked and a little scared, but figured out that I was only teasing and chased me to the shower.

**AN: I know how you love some of the themes of this story Rev. **grins** I hope you all enjoyed my little romp. Be kind and rewind, or better yet, press review. Happy Holidays!!**


End file.
